In radio transmission, different radio methods are used for the transmission of information with different communications participants. Accordingly, many parameters are critical for the selection of a radio method suitable for the respective requirement. One of these parameters is the type of information to be transmitted, because, for example, it is critical whether language information or data information is to be transmitted. Furthermore, the distance between the communications participants, the number of communications participants, the type of communications participants and/or the technical circumstances of the individual communications participants are also co-critical as parameters for the selection of a suitable radio method.
These different radio methods are ideally available within a single radio device. For example, a system and a method for the provision of different radio methods within a single device are described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,831,255 B1. In this context, a single data interface is connected to a plurality of modems and connected via a switchover switch to a multiplicity of antenna circuits. Although switching between several radio methods is a complex process which determines a plurality of modifications and configuration changes within the radio device, contemporary users expect the switchover to be implemented in an instantaneous manner. In this context, the duration for the change from one radio method to an alternative radio method in radio devices according to the prior art may substantially be determined by the complexity of the radio method to be loaded. This change is currently not realizable in a real-time manner. This gains in significance especially in an emergency situation if it is necessary to switch from a radio method which has just been used to an emergency radio method.
Important core radio methods, such as the emergency radio method, must therefore be available within the radio device at all times and, furthermore, must not be disturbed by any faulty behavior in other radio methods. A change to a core radio method must also not be prevented as a result of faulty behavior of the radio device.
Attempts are currently being made to secure the freedom from error of such core radio methods by means of complex development processes associated with certification by an authorized certification authority.
Independently of the core radio methods which secure a minimum functionality, additive radio methods are known. These additive radio methods can also be introduced into the radio device after the supply of the radio device to the user. Furthermore, already existing additive radio methods can be retrospectively varied and/or supplemented. In this context, it must be ensured that these additive radio methods do not influence the core radio method in any way and/or necessitate a re-certification of the core radio method.
What is needed, therefore, is an approach for a radio device and a method for the transmission of information, with the assistance of which it is possible to switch between different radio methods in real-time and in a disturbance-free manner.